Cocasserie en avion
by qianshee
Summary: Quand Francis apprend l'une des grandes peurs de son ami anglais, il se dépêche d'en tirer profit. Ce voyage en avion risque d'être amusant !


**Bonjour à tous ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **J'ai écrit cet OS pour un jeu du FoF. Je devais rédiger un petit quelque chose en une heure sur le thème « turbulence » et voici ce que ça m'a donné comme idée ! Eh oui, mon premier FrUk, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin vous comprendrez en lisant.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je sais, c'est dommage.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

France avait eu vent d'une anecdote plutôt cocasse au sujet d'Angleterre, le beau et fier Albion. Une anecdote dont il allait bientôt vérifier la véracité. Oh comme ce voyage d'affaires en Australie tombait à pic !

Pour rentrer, ils allaient devoir prendre le même avion. Puis lui-même en prendrait un second arrivé à Londres pour Paris. Il n'avait même pas cherché après l'existence de directs entre sa capitale et celle de Jett. Il feindrait l'innocence en cas de questions suspectes.

* * *

L'avion venait de décoller et Francis jubilait. Pour une fois, ce sale gamin qu'était le petit Peter avait servi à quelque chose ! Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la micro-nation qu'il jugeait trop agitée, mais elle venait de sérieusement remonter dans son estime si ses informations étaient judicieuses.

Il avait innocemment lancé sur le ton de la conversation – qu'il n'écoutait de base qu'à moitié – qu'Arthur, fier et droit dans ses bottes, avait peur en avion lorsqu'il y avait des turbulences, aussi minimes soient-elles.

Cette déclaration l'avait littéralement ravi. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer de l'Anglais prétentieux. Il connaissait désormais son secret, et il ne manquerait pas de l'utiliser à son odieux avantage.

Mais pour le moment, tout allait bien. Cependant, il savait de source sûre – son téléphone portable – que les ennuis allaient bientôt arriver. Au dessus de l'Europe, il y avait quelques petits problèmes météorologiques.

Il s'accorda une petite sieste. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour l'instant. Il ne louperait rien de croustillant.

* * *

Et au bout de quelques heures, effectivement, le temps s'était gâté. A son réveil, il voyait l'Anglais fixer l'extérieur avec des yeux anxieux. Il ne dit rien, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, mais l'amusement augmenta d'un cran. La tension de l'autre nation était palpable.

Et il s'en délecta en silence pendant encore de longues minutes, appuyé nonchalamment contre son siège.

* * *

Puis une secousse survint. Elle n'était pas très forte mais Arthur s'était tendu et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans l'accoudoir qui les séparait. Francis, excellent acteur de théâtre feinta l'ignorance.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Un grognement agressif lui répondit et il rit sous cape. Les choses comiques commençaient !

Peu après, une secousse plus forte remua l'avion et le gobelet de Francis contenant de l'eau se renversa sur ses cuisses. Merde. C'était tout de suite moins marrant. Et ça eut le mérite d'arracher un ricanement à sa Némésis.

« Oh, arrête de rire, toi ! » grogna-t-il et, vengeur, lui renversa son thé tiède dessus.

Un cri furieux répondit à son audace et Arthur, déconcentré de sa peur lui tira les cheveux, griffa son menton comme s'il voulait arracher sa barbe.

« C'est chaud, connard ! » beugla-t-il avec fureur.

Mais Francis, tentant de se libérer de ses mains violentes, contra avec provocation :

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Ce thé est là depuis le début de ce voyage !

\- Nan ! Je viens d'en recommander un ! Ouvre les yeux, stupid frog ! »

Oups. Il avait gaffé.

« Pardon mon lapin, je ne sav... »

Nouvelle secousse. Couinement d'Arthur. Il se redressa fièrement et frotta son menton endolori. Bien fait pour lui. Il n'allait plus se retenir désormais.

« Alors mon lapin, on a peur ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, crétin ! Non je n'ai pas peur !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu laisses paraître, en tout cas... »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Sourire qui se fana quand une gifle atterrit sur sa joue. Eh ! Ça faisait mal, ça aussi !

« Ta gueule. »

Décidément, l'Albion n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Cette crainte des problèmes pouvant se dérouler pendant un vol était une faille de sa part et il le savait. Une faille que l'idiot français allait exploiter avec délectation.

Et il n'y manqua pas. Si l'avion n'eut pas de problèmes majeurs et se posa sans encombre dans la capitale anglaise pluvieuse, tous deux avaient passé le reste du trajet à s'insulter et à se battre.

Mais surtout, Francis était en possession d'intéressants clichés...

* * *

De retour dans son appartement parisien, après s'être occupé de ses petites blessures causées par la rage de l'autre casse-pied, il s'empressa de mettre ses belles photos sur son blog, suivi par des milliers de personnes, dont la plupart des nations. Dont Kiku, fan de photographie également. Dont Alfred qui ne manquerait pas d'enfoncer le blond paille encore plus. C'était jouissif, quoiqu'un peu méchant, mais il n'avait pas de raison de faire demi-tour.

En quelques clics, les intéressants clichés et mini-vidéos furent en ligne, accompagnés par ses commentaires ironiques.

Arthur ne tarderait pas à tomber dessus. Il était sûr qu'il suivait lui aussi sa page en cachette. Preuve de son indéfectible amour à son égard. Il avait hâte de connaître son ressenti.

* * *

A moitié dans son lit, il regrettait cependant quelque chose durant le vol, durant les petits moments de panique, mille fois il avait eu l'occasion d'embrasser Arthur ! Peut-être que ça l'aurait calmé, même s'il aurait personnellement fini avec les lèvres en sang. Mais il avait oublié de le faire. Après coup, il se sentait très con.

Et avec l'histoire du blog, il ne reprendrait plus l'avion de sitôt en sa charmante compagnie.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre sauta hors de ses gongs et la lumière inonda la pièce. Ah ! Enfin ! Il avait failli l'attendre. Il se redressa comme un ressort, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Alors, Arthur, on apprécie l'attention ?

\- TA GUEULE CONNARD ! »

Un bibelot lui arriva sur le coin du visage. Ouille. Un autre plaça une marque similaire sur son autre côté et un dernier, enfin, percuta son front. Il allait finir avec une belle bosse et de beaux bleus, chouette !

« Allons Arthur, un peu de calme, tenta-t-il en se protégeant au mieux des lancers assez approximatifs de l'homme furieux, ce n'était qu'une petite farce.

\- UNE PETITE FARCE ?! Tu me fais passer pour un faible devant tous tes précieux abonnés ! Alfred n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des SMS ridicules ! Je te HAIS !

\- Allons, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Et puis, tout le monde a des frayeurs. »

Cette déclaration arrêta l'Anglais. Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur son visage.

« Oh, mais c'est bien vrai, ça... Allez, à plus ! »

Et il quitta précipitamment l'endroit après une dernière insulte.

Seul, Francis soupira. Il était bien trop agressif ! Puis il pâlit. Eh ! Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? Il se rappela de sa dernière phrase, juste avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre. Son teint devint encore plus livide.

« Arthur.. ? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il devait déjà être sur le chemin du retour, songeant à un plan machiavélique de vengeance, comme il en avait le secret.

Et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Lui aussi avait un blog. Lui aussi connaissait le cynisme comme sa poche. Lui aussi connaissait l'une de ses frayeurs. La plus ridicule d'entre toutes, bien sûr.

Si dans très peu de temps il faisait la rencontre avec des escargots de tailles et de couleurs diverses et variées, particulièrement moches, il saurait d'où ça venait.

* * *

 **...**

 **Oui, je sais, c'est un peu absurde. Mais je suis absurde. Comme le disait le chat du Cheshire « We are all mad here » alors... on va dire que c'est normal.**

 **Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D J'attends vos commentaires (sinon je ne pourrais jamais connaître votre avis, n'est-ce pas dommage ?)**


End file.
